Structures have been constructed, and are being constructed daily, with concrete. These structures are constructed on-grade as well as being suspended in framed structures. These structures must be designed to resist gravity loads as well as loads caused by wind and seismic events. In many areas of the structure, concrete is placed during the process of building, but because of the location where the concrete is placed, the concrete provides no structural benefit.
Precast long-span framing systems frequently use shapes for framing elements that optimize the structure. This can be accomplished by T-shaped framing elements or slab systems with hollow cores. The hollow core planking system Spancrete Hollowcore Plank uses open sections along the length of the structural element to eliminate the need for concrete in center areas of the section while reducing weight.
Inclusion systems have been introduced into both on-grade structures and framed structures. In many cases, lost forms are introduced. These forms mostly consist of elements that frame voids where concrete is not required. The framing for these voids has included framed wood, fabricated Styrofoam or similar materials, and some plastics. In these cases, raw materials are used to create the inclusion.
Other systems have introduced inclusions into the structure during the casting process. These inclusions have consisted of products such as “Sonovoid”—a capped Sonotube system. Other systems such as Bubbledeck include preformed, fabricated balls that require a considerable amount of embodied energy to create the inclusion elements.
What is needed is an environmentally sustainable form-inclusion system. That need is satisfied by the present invention.